<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗莱】Marmorknabe by Masamune1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541954">【罗莱】Marmorknabe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127'>Masamune1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer die Schönheit angeschaut mit Augen,Ist dem Tode schon anheimgegeben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【罗莱】Marmorknabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marmorknabe<br/>·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线无意义），有罗严塔尔与爱尔芙丽德提及。<br/>·杀人魔魅影×死神<br/>·还有一些德语文学的捏他，希望大家喜欢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>巴黎歌剧院的地下有一条暗河流过，莱因哈特跟着罗严塔尔沿着楼梯下行，一楼大厅里的歌舞声笑声渐渐远了，隔着建筑物，变得沉闷又迟钝，像敲起硕大的鼓。越往下水气越重，木楼梯会因为潮湿而腐朽，走过靠近地上的一段，接下来就都是石阶了。四周寂静无比，墙上虽有烛台，却没有点亮，只有罗严塔尔手中的风灯，在潮湿的暗寂里，散发出一团橘黄色的光晕。那团光只照亮路旁的烛台一瞬，莱因哈特看见上面的蜡烛已经基本用尽了，灰白色的蜡烛油凝结在黑色的铸铁烛台之上，斑驳淋漓，如圣母垂泪一般。</p><p>莱因哈特在舞会上被罗严塔尔带走，他一个人出现在这里，周围的所有人都戴着精致奇诡的假面，唯有他素面朝天，是最醒目的一个。在绸缎的海洋中，莱因哈特就像一块黑色的礁石，浪花砸在他身上，飞溅出延绵的细沫，正是女客们旋转时，罩裙下露出的白色衬裙。纵然汹涌澎湃，却无法撼动礁石分毫。落单的年轻人，很适合做一个献牲，何况他如此美丽，站在水晶吊灯之下，所有自吊灯里射出的光芒就自动汇聚在莱因哈特身上。金发璀璨，如果剪下交给矮人，便能与莱茵河底的黄金一同扔进熔炉，做成尼伯龙根的指环。<br/>他打量罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔的面具很朴素，只起到了障面的作用，露出来的那一只眼睛是蓝色的，而戴着面具的那一侧则是棕色、或者黑色，在莱因哈特注视他的时候，罗严塔尔不自觉地偏一偏头，好像要将黑色的眼珠藏起来似的。莱因哈特敏锐地察觉到这一点，但他什么也没说。</p><p>“很好。”莱因哈特说。“带我去吧。”他这样轻飘地将自己交到罗严塔尔手中，丝毫不在乎这个陌生人要将他带去哪里，好像他来这里就是为了被罗严塔尔带走。罗严塔尔自己先上了船，莱因哈特站在岸边，一抬下巴，示意他伸手来扶。就像一只鹿一样，他搀着罗严塔尔的手，轻悄得落在船舱中。绳索解开，罗严塔尔用长杆在码头上一顶，小舟便似一片枯叶，汇入到湍急的河水之中。莱因哈特背对着他，坐在船头，将自己的手伸进黑色的地下水中去。莱因哈特的手在水中更显苍白，无意识地掬起一捧，又无意识地泼到远处，好像不怕冷，只为了排遣途中的无聊。死神当然不畏惧寒冷，还能有什么比死的君王更冷呢？他从阴影中降临，用青筋浮突的双手玩弄活人的性命，与心向死亡之人接吻，让他们心甘情愿地成为冥界的座上宾。</p><p>铁闸门升起，小舟终于到了终点，这是个潜藏在地下的小洲，摆着堪称奢侈的四柱床，绒毯，锦被，方枕，一气堆在床头，帷幕勾连遮掩，就像苏丹的后宫。岸边摆着一架羽管键琴，盖子没支起来，上面丢着一叠边角卷翘的乐谱，凌乱地摞作一堆。要杀掉这个年轻人太简单了，他的脖子那样细弱，罗严塔尔只需一只手就能够拧断它。又或者将莱因哈特推倒在床上，用枕头闷死他……死神在湖心岛上四处转悠，一点也不知道有人竟想将死亡的神明谋杀。真是可怜啊！莱因哈特想。生下来便毁容的怪物躲藏在歌剧院的一隅，即使窥探着女高音，却只能离开她身边。永远在暗处，在地下，注视着剧院里的人群。<br/>2<br/>只有心怀死志或者是天生求死的疯人才能亲见死神陛下之御容，罗严塔尔是哪一种？莱因哈特的手指抚过罗严塔尔面具之外的那一部分面孔，死神没有试图揭开面具，似乎连一点好奇心也没有，这让罗严塔尔松了口气。有许多人窥探他在面具下的容貌，想要知道是否与露在外面的部分一样英俊。但其实那一半被隐藏起的面孔天生便是被毁去的，皮肉像被火焰灼烧过，彼此粘连，连嘴角都被牵扯。罗严塔尔的母亲在怀孕时想要堕掉这个孩子，她从吉普赛人手里拿到堕胎药，因为天主教是不允许孕妇堕胎。但预料之中的剧痛却迟迟没有来，堕胎药没有用，胎儿好好地在子宫里待到了第九个月。生产时负责接生的产婆在夫人的腿间接下这个孩子，却被胎儿扭曲的面孔吓得大叫出声：这孩子是个天生的怪物！连他的母亲也不愿意见到他，她对这个孩子既愧疚又痛恨。<br/>罗严塔尔被包在襁褓里抛到歌剧院门口，教芭蕾舞的女教师收养了他。她可怜他，将罗严塔尔安置到地下室里养育。爱尔芙丽德在接受歌唱教育的时候屡次想要揭掉罗严塔尔的面具，最终她得逞了，却也吓得抛下演员生涯与初恋情人私奔离开巴黎——当然，这又是另一个故事了。死神什么都知道，什么都明白。他蓬松的金发贴到罗严塔尔脸上，发梢将面具刮出轻微的响声，细细的，像有鳞动物在地上爬行。莱因哈特的嘴唇像花瓣般美丽，好像和他亲吻就能获得永远的宁静。罗严塔尔的手放在死神的后背上了，金发的年轻人被他搂抱也没有任何推拒的意思，好像已经等了这一刻很久很久。</p><p>“为朕把面具摘掉吧，奥斯卡。”死神贴在罗严塔尔的耳边轻声说，用神明的声音去蛊惑这个可怜又丑陋的凡人。“你不想用自己本来的面貌与我接吻吗？”罗严塔尔在记事后第一次看见自己在水中的倒影，便想将生命终结。多痛苦，多丑陋！如果没有音乐，又要如何活下去呢？他谱曲，填词，在地下蛰伏等待，爱尔芙丽德的出现确实改变了他，但比起幸福，留下的却是更多的痛恨与伤害。</p><p>那块面具终于还是落进死神的手中了！它的内侧还有活人的体温，对于死神就像火焰般灼烫。莱因哈特随手将它抛进水中，面具顷刻间便随着暗河流走了。他的神色冷酷下来，罗严塔尔的生命已经完全捏在他手中，想要什么时候取走都可以。在结束今日的工作之前，他要仔细看看他的猎物。死神捏着罗严塔尔的下颌，将毁了容的那半张脸暴露在灯光之下。罗严塔尔甚至无法控制那毁容的脸，疤痕不自然地痉挛着，受了伤的眼睛十分畏光，快速地在眼眶中滚动，即使是昏暗的烛火，也像正午的太阳一样刺眼。温热的泪水淌过崎岖不平的皮肤，将莱因哈特捏着他下颌的手指打湿。</p><p>“你害怕了。”莱因哈特说：“你一直寻求的就在此处。你雕刻我的石像，铸造我的面孔，将我的头发缠在手指间，不就是在等待这一刻，等待我的降临吗？”单边的黑翼从死神的脊背上弹出，黑色的羽毛翩然下落，在接触到地面的瞬间就消失无踪。就像母兽抱住幼兽，莱因哈特用自己的翅膀盖住他与罗严塔尔，无边的黑暗从天而降，他的嘴唇如同冰冷的玫瑰。在死神的怀抱与荫蔽之下，罗严塔尔再也不感到痛苦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>